Gunsliger Girl
by ChibiVampirePanda
Summary: Mimio Ginryuu. Not an original name, but she's nice. sort of. She likes guns. And pointy things. And possibly someone she's just met. But when you're slightly insane, who would honestly get to know the real you? Rated T for language and other things.
1. Chapter 1

_Chibi: HI! I know I haven't typed for you guys in forever, but to be completely honest, my new laptop wiped its memories and I lost a lot of stuff. *sniffle* All the pics…..x.x_

_But anywho~ I ask you pay no attention to my previous stories because believe it or not, I can't delete them. I want to so badly, but I can't. DX God, why Internet why? ( I can never blame . I love this place too much. ) But still….this is my first Ao no Exorcist fanfic (I read the manga before the anime, I have watched the anime and I have also read so much freaking fan fiction, it's my new favorite anime. ) I've had my character in mind too, because I want her to actually act like me (I can be a very mischievous little panda you know…..) So, keep in mind, this isn't just an OC you are looking at. It is how I am on the inside. She is in literal essence me, so don't judge. I'm just following some friendly advice from a crossdresser._

_I do not own Ao no Exorcist and don't want to really, because Kazue Kato is doing a wonderful job with this series. I LOVE YOU KAZUE-SENSEI! 3_

_On With the Show~!_

….

I have no clue why I decided to listen to that damn clown in the first place. I thought, in all of my insane inner resolutions, that going to this Academy would be extremely helpful with learning on how to deal with the ghostly whispers and shadows I saw oh so very often. Mephisto also said I could I learn to strengthen my very weak seer ability. But in all honesty, I didn't want to. It's just a stupid thing, like déjà vu. But the stupid clown…..

"_Being a dream seer can be very helpful, Mimio-chan. You can have a natural instinct and maybe someday, you can see without having to sleep."_

Well for shits and giggles, let's go to the school.

The place was _worse_ than I thought. So preppy and I kept getting weird looks for my unique uniform. Is it that bad to wear my own outfit? The only piece of uniform I have on anyway is the damn ribbon, and that's tied around my thigh like a bandanna. Also, I noticed the guys looking at me like leeches. _OH BLEH! _Who would want prep, honestly? Such freaking…..perfectionists. Ugh…it almost makes me hate the fact that most of my clothes are from Hot Topic. The shirt with Alphonse Elric's blood seal on it, a red bunny eared hoodie with double ring piercings on each ear, a black skirt with these chains things on the top half, black and white striped stockings with lace up brown boots. Why don't I wear the uniform? Because the skirt flairs a bit too much for my liking. And I hate sweater tops. And blouses. Anything too fancy for me. I prefer what fits. And what suits me and my personality.

A few girls were looking at me weird too, but eh…..

They can be jealous for all I care~.

Its lunch break and I'm currently bent over a book while munching on some cup noodles. It just happened to be a yaoi manga, but it is a very fluffy series, even if the main character is a robot. Nekoko was just adorable with his teacher uke! I squealed internally at the thought and continued munching, the fresh beef flavor nice on my tongue. I don't pay attention to how I sit because I always wear shorts under my skirts. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a pink haired guy eyeing me and my uniform, and I saw his gaze travel upward, and he was smirking until he caught me peeking at him from over the top of my book, noodles halfway into my mouth. The dude smirks again before motioning for me to come over. I raise my noodles in response and shake my head. He doesn't look prep, and the guys he's hanging with look pretty nice too. Well…the bald one does. The guy with skunk hair looks like he could be a relative of mine.

I motion him over instead, and he turns towards his friends, pointing over at me and his mouth moving animatedly. I barely noticed that there were two girls, and another couple of guys. One girl was blonde, wearing a kimono and everything. _'Oh chica, those colors don't go together…you should at least be wearing some green with that shade of pink!'_

The other girl…HOLY SHIT. ARE THOSE EYEBROWS REAL? She has freaking purple hair, nice red eyes, and pretty flat figure but DAMN. Those eyebrows have to be the most NOTICEABLE. Jesus Christ, I know I look kinda strange in my own clothes but….Okay. Shut up now Mimio, or else you will regret later on when you accidentally blurt out about her eyebrows like Austin Powers did with that one guy and his mole…..

Speaking of moles, one guy has them. He looks okay, neat brownish hair, green eyes and glasses. He's wearing the standard uniform, no outer coat, but it's still kinda nice. Nerdy or not, Spotty was pretty cute.

And then there was….the ears guy. As much as Eyebrows creeped the fuck out of me, this guys ears were….pointed. Like a demons. It wasn't bad…..he shared a slight resemblance to Spotty. Maybe they were brothers or something. He had dark, bluish hair and sapphire colored eyes. Not blue, but _sapphire._ Maybe it had a few tints of cobalt in there too, but I had the sudden urge to draw him and try to mimic his eye color. He was wearing the same thing as Spotty, but he was carrying a long red case with black straps.

Oh hey. Pinky got them to come over! Sweet!~

Also, you may notice I use wavy things when talking…. Mephisto is very influential. And I mean VERY influential.

"Hey cutie!" God, Pinky, are you that perverted? Cutie, me? Really? Get some better pick up lines!

"Hey. How's it going Pinky?"

The guy with amazing eyes guffawed loudly, clutching his stomach. "PINKY!"

I turned towards Eyes with a sly smirk. "And how about you, Ears?"

It was Pinky's turn to laugh, tears forming at the edge of his eyes. Skunk was laughing as well, Baldy too, and even Spotty was chuckling. The blonde giggled and Eyebrows smiled. We stayed like that for a few minutes, chuckling and giggling until Ears's scandalized expression faded into a begrudging frown, his eyes tilted towards the blonde. Pinky wiped the tears from his eyes, and they all sat down, circular wise.

"So…Love Neko?"

"You read it?" I peeked at Spotty shyly, the smirk still there.

"No."

"Too bad. You look like the type who reads fluff like this…I think." Spotty put on a poker face smile. I glanced at the others. Some were eating lunch, and Skunk and Pinky were conversing lightly. Barely glancing at my sleeve concealed watch, I knew it was about five minutes until the bell rang for classes.

"So Pinky, what brings you and the gang over here?" I peeked at him quickly, taking a final mouthful of cup noodles and slurping them up quickly. He smiled over at me (Screaming perv Pinky! Screaming perv!) and wrapped an arm around my neck, scooting closer.

"Well, we decided to see why such a cutie was sitting alone!" The others groaned, and I vaguely heard Baldy begin to scold Pinky about his behavior and how he was a priest and such.

Priest?

Hold the fucking phone there! …I didn't mean literally. Put the phone down, evil chibi….

"Are you guys exorcists?" I questioned suddenly, my brow creasing in thought. That would explain the long red bag Ears was carrying, among other things. All eyes landed on me, flabbergasted, before everyone, save Eyebrows, began pulling lies out of their asses. Wait correction. Spotty wasn't pulling lies out of his ass. I took turns at looking at each one of them, before reaching into my bag and pulling out my Beretta Storm, all shiny and black.

They froze.

"I'm a transfer student from Hokkaido. The name is Mimio Ginryuu, and you better not forget it or else~!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chibi: Okay…I made a FEW mistakes last chapter. One, I mean to say Ears instead of Eyes, I have misspelled the title. I MEANT TO PUT A DAMN N IN THERE BUT I DIDN'T NOTICE IT! DX_

_Lastly, I will start using regular names this chapter and please review on whether or not you want Mimio to be with Yukio or Shima. (Poor Shima…..I don't think I've ever seen an OC paired with Pinky….) But anyway, I'm sorry about the mistakes. I would go back and fix them, but the fact is that I have this rare disease that makes me sick when I work too much…_

_It's called being lazy. DX_

_ON WITH THE SHOW~!_

…

It was amazing how quickly Spotty smacked the Beretta from my hand. Pinky was scooting away, eye twitching, as Baldy put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. I vaguely wondered if the two were an item, but banished the thought as most of them stood. I knew they were leaving. They always leave when I do something wrong.

"Well…it was nice meeting you Ginryuu-san, but we must be off to gather our items for afternoon classes." Spotty said quickly, pushing his glasses up a bit. Ears nodded, as did Skunk and Baldy. Pinky was still twitching! Jashin. Did I scare him that bad? It was just my Beretta! They haven't even seen Muramasa yet, so why be twitching! I hate you now Pinky, so don't expect me to be all nice and stuff when you want a fucking hug! Bastard! "I hope we can cross paths again someti-"

"Just shut the fuck up and go if you're that creeped out, Spotty. I don't give a flying rat's ass about you hoping to cross paths with me." I growled, picking my Beretta up and shoving it in my bag without second thought. The others began dispersing, Pinky going with them, but for some reason Spotty stayed and helped me pack my crap up. Was the guy being a gentleman? Most likely, but then again I was being helped with something that would make me late to my next class. And then he's just standing there, a slight frown about his features. So he's doing this on a guilt trip? Well…..

"Stop frowning Spotty. I might break those glasses of yours if you don't smile soon." I dead panned at him, tucking my manga into the bag with a frown.

"My name is Yukio."

I blinked. "What?"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said Spotty. Why the fuck did you tell me your name in the first place?"

"Because you told me yours, and from what I've been raised on, that would be good manners, Ginryuu-sa-"

"Don't say Ginryuu-san. Please, if you're gonna call me something, at least call me Mimio. I don't like formalities."

Yukio put on his poker face smile again, and I fought the urge to return it. "Fine. But have to stop calling me Spotty. It's bad enough Nii-san calls Spotty four eyes."

Now I was smiling. Full on, and giggling madly. "Spotty four eyes…..okay. How about we make a deal then? Each time you use formalities with me, I get to call you Spotty for an hour. If I call you Spotty outside of that time limit, you can call me Ginryuu-san. Deal?"

He paused, considering it for a mere moment before nodding and walking off with a wave. "See you later, Mimio-chan."

MIMIO-CHAN? WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY ABOUT FORMALITIES AND OUR DEAL SPOTTY? RAWR! But instead of trying to bite his mole covered face off, I waved back like an idiot and yanked my bag up angrily, the contents inside rattling. I had to remember shooting people on my first day is a bad thing, but my Beretta was screaming to have the trigger pulled. I shook my head, clearing away the violent thoughts and glanced over at a group of girls who were spying nearby. They were glaring at me, and I remembered the phrase '_if looks could kill'…_..I wanna see if I can scare them…or maybe…. I glanced back at Yukio's retreating form and smiled widely. But this was not a happy smile. This was the kind of smile that makes people worry about your thoughts and wonder if you're evil.

I would say I'm not evil, but some of my family members would disagree.

I turned my evil smile towards the girls and motioned them over. All three hesitated before scurrying over. '_Oh girlies, you really shouldn't be so keen to talk to me. I can nom your face off~'._

"What were you and Yukio-kun talking about?" One girl demanded angrily. Oi, bitch, if you had been eavesdropping like a sweet little girl instead of trying to bite my face off, we WOULD NOT HAVE THIS PROBLEM. But I continued smiling and motioned the three closer, my hand covering my mouth so anyone that was coming in the direction that Yukio left in wouldn't see what I was going to whisper.

"Me and Yukio? Absolutely nothing important. He was telling me about how much of a raging homo he was for his big brother. Who would have known?" The girls shrieked indignantly, running away as if I had swine flu. They tripped over each other a bit, making me cackle, and slowly they disappeared too, still shrieking profanities at me.

"REMEMBER! RAGING HOMO!" I called after them joyously, extremely satisfied that I had pulled my first prank of the year. I heard louder shrieks in return and hoisted my bag onto my shoulder with a giggle. "What a bunch of loons…..they should know better than to spy on Spotty Four Eyes….."

The bell rang loudly and I skipped off for my next few classes, whistling happily.

-LATER ON THAT DAY-

"OH FUCK THIS!"

I squeaked and glanced at the people in the hallway before me, taking the subtle hint that I should NOT get involved with this. But then there was Pinky, looking extremely frustrated and stomping on his cell phone. OMG. Has he watched Durarara too? If so I would be so freaking happy, because he looks like a pink haired Izaya in school uniform doing that right now! I squealed loudly and ran forward, tackling Pinky to the ground and cuddling him without a second thought. _'UWA! You looked just like Iza-nii doing that Pinky! It was totally cute!' _I wanted squeal at him, forming a death grip around his torso and pressing my face against his shoulder. Sure it was an awkward position, I mean, my legs were on either side of his waist and it looked like I was necking the guy, but he was warm and blushing so faintly! Maybe Pinky wasn't such a perv after all! But then his arms wrapped around my waist and he began cuddling back, tracing random patterns onto the skin that was revealed when my hoodie and shirt bunched up. I repressed a shudder and instead moved to sit in his lap, my face still pressed tightly against his shoulder.

"Mimio?"

I looked up at Yukio with a slight glare, cuddling more into Pinky's warmth. "Yes Yukio?"

"Why are you cuddling Shima?" Shima? Was that Pinky's name? I glanced up at Pinky and he was smiling kinda weird, but still….I was getting a free cuddle, so Mimio doesn't care right now. Mimio takes what she fucking wants and cuddles it to death. And right now all I wanted to do was not to be moved and keep cuddling Pinky like so.

"Because I want to, and he's pretty fucking warm. Don't give a crap if he's kinda pervy, to be completely honest I'm kind of a perv too. So this is just a free feel up between us." I replied in a childish tone, taking notice at how Yukio's face lit up like a fire and Pinky's did too.

This was going to be a fun school year.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chibi: ONE REVIEW? THE FUCK? Oh well. My stories don't get many reviews anyway, so one review is like gold to me! This chapter goes as thanks to wahs96 for being my first reviewer! THANK YOU! :D And this also goes towards my other reviewer!_

_And also, just to clear up some confusion, Pinky is Shima, Rin is Ears, Konekomaru is Baldy, Bon is Skunk, Blondie is Shiemi, Mephisto from this chapter shall be known as Gay Man (Dudududah! :D) and finally, we shall start calling Yukio just plain Yukio. I have yet to figure out a nickname for Shura, but Babs is starting to grow on me a bit. ^^ And, this story shall officially be classified as a ShimaXOC story because so many people want me to pair the two together._

_ON WITH THE SHOW~!  
>….<em>

I swear I was getting weird looks from everyone.

I took the hint that something wasn't right when my teacher stared at me for a good long five minutes in mid speech when I arrived late for class. I think she's either bi, because she just gives me weird stares all class long, but then the theory is disapproved when she makes sounds of disappointment. Well Grandma, I must say the feeling is mutual. Kissing those wrinkled cheeks of yours as a sign of affection would not be a field day for me either. Of course, by lunch time the stares began annoying me so much I felt like snapping. Just going all out and shooting people. But then Yukio would probably bring out his own guns.

God, that mole faced dude is SCARY AS HELL with guns.

It's not his guns that scare me, because I'm pretty sure Muramasa would beat the shit out of him, but it's the fact that_ he never misses. _I saw him at the shooting range yesterday and we were having a friendly contest…

-SHOOTING RANGE OF DOOM-

"_Mimio!"_

_I glanced up at Spo- Yukio. YUKIO. Damn I need to remember not to call him Spotty! "Hey Yukio. How goes it?"_

"_Just shooting some targets to get rid of stress." He replied with a twitching smile. Dear God, is Ears that much of menace when I'm not in cram school? I wonder what it's like living with the dude….._

"_Sounds cool. Wanna have a little spat?"_

"_Spat?"_

"_Contest of sorts. See who gets the most death shots with our eyes closed." I loved doing this with other Dragoons. Some missed, and most of the time I won anyway, but that because I always cheat. Ya see, there's this thing that when I slit my eyes, they look closed, but I can actually see pretty well past my eyelashes. It must be something snake related, because I swear you have to be snake-like just to be blood related to me. Mafia involves snakes. Sneaky sneaky people….._

"_Sounds interesting enough. What do I get if I win?"_

"_Um…..I dunno…I make you a free lunch?"_

"_Nii-san already makes my lunches, but you could help me out at lunchtime with something similar…"_

…

-BACK TO THE PRESENT-

So yeah.

I lost.

Epic failure.

Now I have to pretend to be Yukio's girlfriend so he can stop getting bentos from other girls *coughdesperatecough* want to date him. Am I happy about this? Extremely. This means guys get to stop staring at me and I get to break some hearts! Papa, I'm living to your standards now... Except I don't have a gang yet. Fuck. But I get to mess with Yukio too, so that's a plus to the situation. Yippee~! I wonder what Pinky will think…I must let him in on the plans. Absolutely. I owe him for the free cuddle yesterday, but I wonder how he stays so warm….or it was just my imagination that he felt like he just came from a dryer? Uggghhhh…so many questions! My brain will implode! Then I'll start talking like I don't have a tongue and eventually trip on my feet and smash my head open!

NO! I WILL NOT DIE LIKE THAT! I REFUSE TO DIE UNTIL I MEET…SOMEONE!

A few people glanced my way and I swear they were questioning my sanity. Whoops….did I say that out loud?

"Meet who, Ginryuu-san?" I turned, expecting Yukio and my mouth opened wide to start screaming profanities at him, but instead there was some guy from my Geometry class and my mouth snapped shut. I opened it again, feeling a sweat drop coming on.

"Um…a guy. Why do you want to know…?"

"My name is Hikaru Hakamura. We have Math together, correct?"

NOW I REMEMBER THIS DUDE! All the girls in my Gym class say he's as popular as freaking Yukio!

"Yup. Unless I've been paying a look alike to go to Math for me." I deadpanned. Hikaru just smiled and laughed, which I didn't really get. How was that funny?

"Well, Ginryuu-san, I wanted to ask you something." He chuckled, wiping away a stray tear.

"What?"

"I wanted to know if-"

"Mimio!" Yukio's sudden interruption made me squeal and jump, clinging to the nearest object at hand which just happened to be Yukio himself. He smiled pleasantly down and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "How were your morning classes, dear?"

Dear?

What.

The.

FUCK.

"Oh just fine. My classmates kept giving me weird looks though." I replied in a sickeningly sweet tone, pecking his cheek with a giggle. Hikaru was giving us both a look of surprise, and I could faintly see the shock in his expression.

Sorry you had to see me kiss a mole covered face, Hika-chan.

"That's wonderful. Want to get some lunch Mimio?" Yukio was really laying it on thick, wrapping an arm around my waist and leading me off. I looked over my shoulder at Hikaru, who was still standing there like an idiot.

I looked back at Yukio with a quirked eyebrow."Aren't you laying it on a little thick dude?"

"Not at all. Just making sure people get the right idea about us. If I was laying it on thick, I'd have you up against a tr-"

"Okay. Stop right there, I don't want to hear any more details." We stopped at a oak tree were Ears was laying down, Baldy reading a book, Skunk griping towards Pinky about God knows what (probably his pervness) and sure enough Blondie and Eyebrows were conversing quietly. After a minute or so, I made my decision known. I dropped down next to Ears and began poking his stomach, waiting for a reaction. He grumbled and tried turning over, but I started poking his back. There was some weird wriggling underneath it, and I started poking the moving object. It wriggled more and Ears sat up, giving me a creeped out glare.

"…..What?"

"Why were you poking me?"

"Because I'm bored."

"Go poke Yukio then."

"Oh FUCK no. Someone may get the wrong idea!"

"What kind of wrong idea?"

"People may think the poor dude is getting annoyed. With you, I don't see any fangirls giving a crap."

"….."

Oh look! A butterfly!

I crawled away from Ears's depressing aura and followed the bright blue butterfly to Pinky, who in turn grabbed me by the waist and dragged me in for a cuddle. I cuddled back of course, curling up in his lap without second thought. He's still so freakin warm!

"Hey cutie." He mumbled. I murmured back a quick greeting and snuggled into his chest. It's funny how he knows when I feel like cuddling someone, almost as if he has a cuddle radar. Now that would be some EPIC shit. I can just imagine a little antenna on his head with a bright yellow bulb on the end, waving around every time he moves his head.

I feel like drawing it, but I'm too lazy to even move..

So sleepy…..

-ANOTHER POV-

The brown haired girl curled more into Shima and mumbled faintly, nuzzling his shoulder. It was amazing how calm she could be around the male, especially considering Shima could be such a pervert, but Bon had yet to see his childhood friend grope the female sleeping his arms. He was amazed none the less.

"She's sleeping.." Rin blinked, before grinning and scooting over, finger ready and waiting…..


	4. Chapter 4

_Chibi: HI! I must say, a new review in my box makes me a Happy Panda, so this chapter, at the end, I will leave a little surprise for all my little sweeties out there! Yes, you readers! Why? Because you guys are pretty much my life, and I am a review hog!_

_ON WITH THE SHOW~!_

…_._

_EARS SHOULD NEVER POKE ME WHEN I'M SLEEPING._

I would happily tell you what I'm doing to the poor boy right now, but I think we ought to rewind, ne?

-FIVE MINUTES EARLIER-

I could faintly hear Skunk say something about me sleeping, but warmth pretty much knocks me out ASAP. Pinky has really nice cologne too…or is it perfume? I dunno….it smells kinda like Gay Man's office to me…..

Maybe he went to go see the freaky clown/demon man?

I still dunno….

Mimio doesn't care anymore!

She must SNUGGLE THE GOOD SMELLING MALE!

RAWR!

That, and she must procure a cookie before lunch is over….

I buried my face further into Pinky's shirt and inhaled softly. He smelled like candy. Sweet, juicy, mouth watering candy. Jashin, I had the urge to bite him then and there. But the slight prodding on my shoulder back tracked my thoughts and I went over a brief list of who could do this.

Hikaru?

No.

Yukio.

No.

Skunk?

No fucking way.

Gay Man….?

Maybe.

"She must be knocked out cold if she can't feel me poking her…"

EARS.

I jerked up and turned quickly, facing Ears with a snarl. Now his face, priceless. He looked so scared! I would have taken a photo, but blind rage kinda had me leaping from Pinky's lap and rolling in the grass with Ears, my hand of a choke hold around his throat. I shook him for good measure, but the sneaky bastard reached up in vain, grabbing something.

Now, with Pinky, I don't mind feel ups. Yukio, I would punch the mole faced bastard if he had the nerve to touch me.

Ears was nice enough to get a handful of boob.

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

I swear, you could hear the killer intent when I screamed at him. Ears took enough initiative to roll away and stand before hauling ass, and by that, I mean he ran. And ran and ran and ran, but you wanna know the funny part for me? I was following him the entire way. Screaming profanities, but as we ran through various parts of the school, I could faintly see the surprise in some people. My homeroom teacher, Grandma, was watching after me, and I could feel the edge of respect from her. Hikaru saw too, and boy oh boy, I should have taken a photograph of his face too. I knew Pinky and the others were following, panicking most likely, but then again, I don't care. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. They should change scorn to dislike. When girls don't like certain people, especially _male _people, grudges can be held.

Or men get the shit kicked out of them.

Either way, I still don't care. I want my revenge, and so help me Jashin I shall get that revenge!

I gave a final scream and leaped, tackling Rin through the door of Gay Man's office. Gay Man himself looked up, mouth filled with cup noodles and a frown on his face. I wrestled Ears to the ground and switched between shaking, strangling, and slapping him silly. He protested at first, but after a few slaps I think he might have been knocked out cold. The cycle continued until Pinky managed to pull me off of Ears and pretty much had me caged in a cuddle.

"Should I ask?" Gay Man questioned, but was silent otherwise as everyone shared a look.

"No."

"Mimio-chan….." I stiffened and looked over my shoulder at Pinky, who was for once frowning. My resolution lasted only a moment, and then I just went totally slack in his arms, slumping and laying my head on Pinky's shoulder with a sigh.

"Ears reeaaallllyy shouldn't do that to me….I used to beat the crap out of my older brother when he did that. Poking me awake, I mean. Hiro knows better….."

Gay Man gave me a once over before shooing us from the room. I clung to Pinky as we walked, too tired to actually stand on my own. Ears was watching me cautiously over his shoulder as he walked next Yukio, and I grinned at him.

"Gonna poke me again, Ears?"

"No ma'am."

Let the victor savor the perks.

…

_Chibi: Okay, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I would have made it longer, but I'm running on empty and a writer's block is on the horizon. So, my dearies, if you can give me any ideas for my next chapter, leave a review. I know I said something about a surprise too, so here's another deal. After the next chapter, if it gets at least 1,300 words long, I'll put a Shima kiss scene in there._

_SAYONARA!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chibi: Hello my sweet pretties! :D It's nice to be typing again~! I would give you a low down on this chapter, but then I'd spoil all the fun! ^^ So, here ya go!_

_ON WITH THE SHOW~!_

…_._

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

I mean….oh Jashin…how can that even EXIST in nature? I mean….THOSE THINGS ARE ENORMOUS!

"Holy shit." I mumbled, gazing at the huge objects before me.

GIANT.

ASS.

…..

COOKIES.

I paused to wipe away some drool and went back to staring, my reflection showing wide greenish eyes and slightly tousled brown hair. The shop owner paused in setting out the huge delicacies and stared at me for a while before motioning me inside the shop with a tired smile. I blinked, then scurried inside with a squeal.

"ONE OF THOSE HUGE COOKIES PLEEEAAASSSEEE~!"

"300 yen."

"…Fair enough!" I declared with a raised hand before digging through my pocket and producing the required amount. The owner took it happily and grabbed a cookie off the display, wrapping it up with a pretty bow and such before bagging it and handing me my personal prize. "WOOP!"

I scurried off, hearing the man bid me farewell as I began skipping down the town street. This town was completely strange, but no. It is not True Cross….Town…place. A few days after the poking incident, Gay Man sent me on my own solo mission~! Yush~! This indeed proves my bad assness!

…

…

….

Okay, so I wasn't sent _alone._

Gay Man gave me some weird green hamster thingy that I have declared to be named Sir Fluffier the Third. Don't ask what happened to the first two, those are sad, tragic stories that I dare not explain to you. But this Fluffier shall live! I swear it! Besides, the little scurrying pest in currently running in a wheel inside a cage Gay Man got him. Nice huh? It's all green like his fur and stuff, which by the way, Fluffier has a little HORN. Gay Man assured me it was just hair gel, but to be honest-

OH JASHIN IT'S STARING AT MEH!

The scarily adorable rodent is staring at me with its unnatural purple eyes! OH THE AGO- Okay, I have to find a way to cuddle this thing soon. Gay Man gave me a key, but I don't see a lock anywhere. And he said not let the thing out until the whole exorcising situation became too much. Knowing me, that's gonna be EARLY on in the battle…..Or maybe it won't. If all the little fucker's gonna do is bite, then screw having a key. I'll throw that shit away right now.

_*SQUEAK!*_

I looked down at the cage thoughtfully and watched as Fluffier stared at my bag. I moved it towards the right, his eyes followed. I moved it left, the same result.

"…Do you like cookies?" I asked out loud, staring at Fluffier in shock. His purple gaze traveled upwards and I swear I saw the thing nod at me. I waited patiently for a minute before digging out the cookie and unwrapping part of it. Fluffier's eyes got all big and shiny as I tore off a small piece and slowly lowered it down and through the cage bars. "If you bite me, you're my dinner, got it Fluffier?"

It actually nodded this time! Then the little dude took the cookie piece from my hand all politely and began nomming that shit like there was no tomorrow. The piece was gone in seconds, and soon enough he was giving me puppy eyes.

"You want another huh?"

And it went on like that. I fed him cookie bits between my own bites of the delicious substance, and Fluffier chowed down. Soon enough the huge ass cookie was gone, and we were both patting our full stomachs with wide smiles.

"That…was a GOOD cookie…" I mumbled. Fluffier squeaked in response, and we both lay there, looking up at the cloudy sky. But all peace does not last forever. Soon enough a giant goblin came tearing into the town, people began screaming and running in a panic. Fluffier and I stayed on the street corner, watching as the place began to get devastated by a goblin king the size of my Uncle Frank. For those of you who don't know, Uncle Frank works for the American branch of my father's mafia company. He's a giant, and no.

I am not kidding. He really is that big…..

For a midget.

Fooled ya, huh?

The goblin just wasn't that big really, it came to about my knee after all. The thing stopped all of a sudden and stared at Fluffier's cage for the longest time, licking it's lips and probably imagining barbequed hamster meat…. The goblin took off towards the cage, snarling viciously and drooling everywhere until finally….

I took out a squirt bottle filled with water and sprayed that bitch until it stopped short a few feet of the cage. "Bad goblin! Fried hamster isn't good at all! Try eating a pig instead of my little Fluffier the Third!"

The goblin blinked up at me before falling on its butt and panting like a dog. Fluffier squeaked and scrabbled at the cage bars desperately, wanting to get towards the goblin for something. I watched in confusion as the scene progressed, the goblin crawling over and lowering its head as Fluffier began petting it.

Holy shit.

What if Fluffier was an Exorcist?

I dug around in my pockets yet again, desperately this time, and finally produced the shiny golden key. I crouched and turned the cage this way and that before sighing. "Fluffier, where is the key hole?"

Said hamster pointed upward, and sure enough the key hole was there, just as shiny as the key itself, and I stuck the thing in and turned. Total face palm moment, but still. I don't care.

BOOM!

I was knocked back by the force of the explosion, landing against something extremely hard and probably breaking my ribs or something. There was a ton of smoke too; covering the place and blocking my vision of the Exorcist that Gay Man had trapped as a hamster. Making sure he was okay was top priority, that, and find out how old he was. If someone likes cookies that much, they are buddies to meh. If they are old geezers, then fuck off. I have enough to deal with teacher wise. The smoke cleared rather slowly; the place looked perfectly fine, but the hamster cage was gone. As in gone, I mean the thing was _shredded_.

"Wha…..? Fluffier…EXPLODED?" I shot up and instantly regretted it, pain shooting through my back and sides. So I did break a few ribs! Ha! Take that you stupid- owowowowowowowowowowowowwwwww! SON OF A BITCH THAT HURTS! But god dammit, my third Fluffier EXPLODED? But now that I think about it….exploding is a suitable choice of death. There is very little pain…I think. Unless it's a building up feeling, then Fluffier might have been in some extreme pain.

The poor little dude…-sniffle-

Oh well. At least he enjoyed a cookie before he died.

I grasped a signpost near me and slowly pulled myself upward, eyeing the area for the goblin or anything _alive _for that matter. I'm pretty sure the little shit exploded with my buddy, but one has to be sure about these things. I made the same mistake with a run over rabid squirrel once… -shudder- God…it was so mutilated…but….it still looked cute too. In a zombieish sort of way.

BACK TO THE SUBJECT AT HAND!

I barely noticed the sinister aura crawling up behind me, nor the tallish dude…..well. Until I turned around that is. I must say, it's refreshing to see someone else shops at Hot Topic too. I must steal his vest though…I love that shade of magenta….

"Thanks human. I was starting to get tired of being in my hamster form…." The guy started gruffly. He's so freaking tall! And he looks like a teenager too, only…..maybe he's eighteen or something…

Oh my fucking Jashin…..HE HAS THE HAMSTER SPIKE! I stared at the thing quietly as he rambled on about Mephisto being an idiotic older brother and whatnot, but he stopped speaking as I reached up as high as I could with the arm on my uninjured side to poke the magical spike of green hair. He waited…..

And then I slapped the shit out of him.

"YOU ARE AN ANNOYING SON OF A BITCH, YOU KNOW THAT? GIVE ME A WARNING BEFORE YOU EXPLODE! I HAVE BROKEN RIBS BE- Owowowowowowowowowwwwwwwww!" I squeaked, clutching my side. I hate having broken bones! This will make yelling at the stupid son of a bitch harder! DAMMIT! Fluffier stared for a minute before leaning down and staring straight into my face, expression blank. I stared back, mouth clamped shut to keep from screaming at the pain that was currently radiating from my side.

"My name is Amaimon. I'm the Earth King of Gehenna, and you are just as special as Big Brother says you are."

I blinked, slightly confused about his statement. Special? Does that mean Gay Man just thinks I'm retarded, or does he think I can't figure my way out of a maze, because mazes are _my _thing, not his! I don't care if he got upset for me beating him-

Amaimon leaned forward more, and time just completely stopped.

He was kissing me.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chibi: Howdy! ;3 Miss me darlings? I saw all your wonderful reviews, and I must say, I love you guys so much right now! X3 So much positive feedback! I haven't gotten one flame since I started on this story, so I am very very happy!_

_ON WITH THE SHOW~!_

…_._

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I pulled my fist back and socked the man right in the face. Amaimon didn't fly exactly how I wanted to, but he looked mildly startled enough that I was satisfied with his reaction. We both stood in what remained of his former cage and I kicked a small bar.

"Huh…I thought human girls liked being kissed…."

"NOT OUT OF NO WHERE YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" I shot the finger at him and turned, stalking angrily towards my travel bag and kneeling, busily sorting through my crap and pulling out a long whip like apparatus as well as my Berettas, a long sword and some small holy water bombs. Checking that everything was fine, I dug further in, only to give a small whimper. The bottom of the bag was scorched, as well as my only issue of Love Neko and Lover Doll. My only yaoi manga, and they were burnt _to a crisp._

Nice and toasty, the pictures completely blackened. Oh! My sweet Nekoko! Why did you have to die?

I bit back a sob and proceeded to glare over my shoulder at the slightly towering figure of Amaimon. He had his head tilted, holding the stupid goblin in his arms. I snarled under my breath and picked up the whip, my arms dangling lightly but my grip on the handle surprisingly stronger than I remembered. Using Vrita was forbidden since there wasn't a classification on whip users in the Exorcist ranks, but I kept it handy anyway. For those of you who don't know, Vrita is a serpentine demon spirit from Hindu legends that inhabits a whip upon Tamer commands. My Tamer ability isn't all that impressive, but Vrita was the first demon I ever summoned….

-FLASHBACKKKKKK!-

"_Now Mimio, do what Uncle Chan tells you and drip blood on the pretty circle."_

"_You do it you old bastard." The balding man's eye twitched and he walked back a few paces, grumbling. I smirked in victory and looked at the intricate circle before me on paper. It was drawn by the stupid bald man, and as a part of my Exorcist training he was going to see if I could produce a demon. It might have been because earlier that week I grabbed a stupid paper from his pocket, thinking it to be a Band-Aid when I had a small cut on my hand. Blood got on it, and sure enough something…..weird came out._

_A stupid, small serpent hissing and spittingcame with smoke after I said something about the men being snakes. (They still are by the way. Extremely old too.) and then the pink little dude came out. I wanted to keep him, but Uncle Chan tore the paper up and the snake went POOF!_

_Now he has me doing stupid shit._

_Old annoying fart…_

"_Okay…how about if I tell your daddy about that little occurrence with you watching my special DVDs?"_

"_You think that'll work? Dad watches porn around me all the time, geezer. He needs to get laid as much as you do."_

_Chan sputtered, turning a bit red and his fists curling inward. "I-I…"_

"_But I'll do this shit anyway since you're so goddamn annoying." I grunted in response to his stupidity and raised my hand, pressing the tip of my thumb against one of my sharp canines and drawing out some small droplets of blood, dripping them on the paper without second thought and reciting words that I once heard in a old legend._

"_**Ye who reside in Gehenna, the world of hell**_

_**I summon the two Madams who give great council.**_

_**Come forth, Butterfly and Moth, and answer your mistress's call.**_

_**I offer my soul as tribute!**__"_

_Sure enough, two completely different beings that weren't snakes appeared in a flurry of purple wind…._

-FLASHBACK OVER!-

So, if you were paying attention, the first demon I ever summoned was a small pink snake….

What? You want the rest of the flashback? Oh...HELL NAW! I will tell you the rest of that story another day, another battle! Right now… I am about to get my shit on with another snake I summoned! So be patient, young grasshopper!

I cracked my whip against the ground, pressing one of my now bleeding fingers along the coil of the whip. I spread it all the way from the grip, and chanted softly under my breath, watching as black gradually changed into a teal-blue with a cobra head, it bright yellow eyes regarding me silently.

"_Yes my mistress?"_

I pointed at Amaimon. "See that asshole?"

"_The Earth King?" _The cobra tilted it's head and stared at Amaimon for a few seconds before turning and looking at me again. _"What of him?"_

"I want your help kicking his ass. I would bring Kulshedra into this, but you're more obedient than she is…and I dare not bring the Madamas into my battle unless necessary." Vrita nodded and I cracked her again, enjoying the sound of her happy hiss. "Okay Amaimon, you have two choices now. One: You go fuck yourself with whatever sort of torture device you have that causes pain for demons, or Two: I can send your ass back to Gehenna in _pieces _for destroying my yaoi manga. Now, we can do this the easy way, part one, or the hard way, which I think you already caught the drift of."

Amaimon gave me a blank look before setting his goblin dog down and pointing at me. "Sic her."

The fu- OH MY JASHIN!

The goblin came running, snapping, and waving around it's over sized tongue, splattering the dusty ground with slobber. I wasted no time in wrapping Vrita around the thing and letting her bite the fuck out of him, the demonic venom doing Jashin knows what to the poor unfortunate demon. I swung Vrita after a few more bites and let the demon fly, enjoying the adrenaline rush through my veins.

"You sent Behemoth flying…."

"Yes I did."

"Brother was right. For a distant blood relative of our father, you are surprisingly strong. I wonder how you would do against Nii-san…."

"Nii-san?"

"You know him. Rin Okumura."

Distant blood relative? And Rin? "The fuck are you talking about Amaimon? I'm not related to Rin at all! Or Satan!"

He regarded me with another blank expression, but for a moment, I caught a glimpse of confusion and sorrow in his eyes.

"You don't know your own heritage and yet you have immersed yourself in demon weaponry and even made a pact with the eldest daughters of the Insect King. Your soul will one day be lost, yet you live a human life and experience as much as you can. As a grandchild of demon blood, you would have had a long life….Tell me, my niece, why did you make a contract with Styx and Butterfly?"

"Because being an Exorcist means I'd have a short life anyway…but…."

Amaimon flashed in front of me, and for a minute, I felt the spark that kept me going diminish a bit. Niece? Demon blood….

"As family, I will converse with Butterfly and Styx about reversing your contract…until then, stay safe little one." He kissed my forehead and everything went black around me.

….

_Chibi: First cliff hanger in the story! Squee! I hope you all liked the chapter, and I'm gonna get working on the next one right away, so I'll see you later my pretties!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chibi: SURPRISE! DOUBLE CHAPTER UPLOAD! 333333333333 Lots of love to you guys because so far we have at least sixteen reviews, and still no flames! You guys really like Mimio, huh? Well, I do have another treat I can post next chapter about an interview with Mimio herself (lol). If you don't wanna wait until next chapter, go to DeviantArt and look for a _

_ChibiZombiePanda (just like this, no spaces unless you're Google ing me on DA.)_

_Browse through the journals and find one that says TAGGED and read it. I guarantee it's Mimio, and it may have some spoilers in there, so just a fair warning, if you read, you're gonna be impatient as hell._

_ON WITH THE SHOW!_

…

I had been constantly agitated since returning from my little mission in the forest area. (I think it was Kyoto or Kanto….I dunno, but Mt. Fuji was in the distance….) The others, aside from Spotty, hadn't even noticed yet. I guess Shima could tell something was wrong because I hadn't cuddled him since I got back and my yaoi manga was visibly missing from sight. I had to get a new bag, and the brown leather duffel was extremely sturdy and bulky, doing well to hide the entire slew of weapons and such.

"_As family…."_

Jashin, I swear I could hear Amaimon's voice at every turn, echoing in my head if I tried to stray my thoughts towards something even mildly off subject. His face would pop up, the memory of my first kiss with a demon, and of course, the mention of being a grandchild to SATAN. That shit must have been a lie, because I know my familia! Especially my parents' parents! My dad's grandparents came and visited every Christmas, and boy, they looked pretty damn young to be grandparents. Grandpa doesn't have much gray hair and Granny has red, RED hair. But she's American and over…fifty years old? I dunno… I don't know Mom's parents that well, only that they send the occasionally obscene letter about where ever they are in the world. Traveling nomads are what I think they are… I do know they don't like Dad because he's apparently the cause of Mom being all dead and stuff. Dad blames childbirth sometimes. Which in turn goes to blaming me, and I just flip their asses off.

Back to the subject….

None of them are related to Satan whatsoever. Well…Mom was an Exorcist. But that's about as close as one can get to Satan in my family. And seriously? Revoking my contract with the Madamas? Those were the second set of demons I summoned and made a familiar contract with! If that bastard Amaimon even thinks about revoking a lifetime contract… Oh the ideas….

"Ginryuu-san!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and stared up at Baldy, squinting at him evilly and watching as he started fidgeting. "U-Um….we were wondering if something was wrong because…you haven't been that…clingy to Shima as of late when you returned from that mission in Kanto…."

Oh. So that forest place was in Kanto!

"I'm on my rag. Don't want to get blood on Shima is all…." I responded quickly, burying my face into my arms. "Until I'm off, no more cuddling…"

Translation:

Until I figure out this confusing ass shit, no more cuddles for me. Yay….-cheers weakly-

"Okay, now we KNOW something's wrong with you Mi-chan." Shima grumbled, coming up from behind me. I knew it was him because of his voice, and the fact that he wrapped his arms around my torso and tugged me up and into a hug.

"How?"

"You didn't call me Pinky."

"I don't have to not call you Pinky to be okay, baka."

"Yes you do. The only time you use our actual names is either when you don't get a cookie for lunch or something is on your mind." Jashin, Shima, are you that weird stalker who reads my diary? I know it isn't Uncle Chan's pet monkey….

"It's amazing how I've only known you guys for a month and you have me figured out so easily. It took my grandparents a full year to figure out how I function. You guys…" I shook my head and laughed, feeling tears prick at my eyes. These _bozos _actually figured me out. I wasn't kidding about my grandparents either. They came to visit for awhile when I used to live in Hokkaido and couldn't believe I was their grandchild. They ended up staying for a good year and a half, and didn't figure out how I acted and what my thought process was. By the end of the trip, I had scarred them, but I think Granny liked me a bit because I have Mom's spunkiness I guess. I look a lot like her too…. "You guys really grew on me…"

I bit back a sob and covered my face with my hands, rubbing away the tears and possible snot on my beloved red jacket. Baldy and Bon looked slightly uncomfortable, but Shima spun me around and just patted my back as I kept crying into my hands, mumbling a whole lot of shit that didn't make sense to me anyway.

Did I mention I hate crying?

No?

Well now you know.

Why?

It makes me feel even more messed up than I already am. I used to be a real crybaby too. One of my numerable uncles said something about girls having cooties, and I got so scared I would just bawl my eyes out when no one would do anything with me. At first, Dad thought it was because I was being spoiled, but when the uncle explained, he got a mouthful of fist and I got a lot of affection from my Dad. Endless hugs, which is why I like cuddling some damn much. Ever since then, when I cry, I feel like punching something and it usually ends up being a living person, which means I don't get messed with that much. Right now, I felt like punching Amaimon in the face because he made me so high strung.

"You don't have to keep every little thing to yourself, Mimio.." I stiffened as Shima started whispering in my ear, rubbing my back soothingly and making me feel more tired than I should have. "You can tell me or Konekomaru or Bon….we can help you know. Okumura-sensei and Rin would wanna help you out too, ya know? So if you ever feel like crying again, just come to one of us." I pulled away, blinking and feeling mildly confused. Shima usually would be feeling me up or something but….he was giving me support Comforting me like….

"I'm serious you know." I blinked up at him, tilting my head.

"Why? I mean…you figured out how I work. But why would you be doing this? I'm still just a stranger! I'm a yakuza kid, not some temple raised little girl whose known you for your whole life!"

"True."

"So why?"

"Because…." Shima retracted one of his hands and idly began brushing my hair away from my face, tucking some of the longer strands behind my ears and wiping away any stray tears that were on my cheeks. "I like you…and I don't really want to ruin what we have together already. I didn't realize just how much you actually meant to me until you were gone for all last week and I didn't have anyone to hold close. Mimio…"

I breathed out, my eyes widening as Shima leaned down and our noses brushed.

"I think I'm in love with you."

…


	8. Chapter 8

_Chibi: Hi! ^^ Hope you guys liked the last chapter. I'm also introducing Shura in this chapter. AND ALSO! Mimio now has a Wiki page! ^^ Just Google her and she should pop up on the Blue Exorcist Fanon Wiki! ^^ And…this thing is really short too. X.x Sorry._

_ON WITH THE SHOW~!_

…_._

"MEPHISTO ROBERT PHELES!"

I kicked down his office door, ignoring the shocked look of one nameless Exorcist and some hooker with red hair, and pointed a finger at the white suited male, snarling. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!"

"About what, Mimio-chan?~"

"PAINTING MY ROOM PINK!"

Yes, the horror. I leave for three hours to go get some stuff (groceries,clothes,books….) and I come back to find that my once green room has now been changed into a horrid shade of hot pink that only fit ONE person….

No, not Shima. He knows I hate pink…..Well…I mean…aside from his hair…..

BACK TO THE MATTER AT HAND!

"Oh! I thought it could use some redecoration from that awful shade of puce!"

"IT WAS FOREST GREEN THANK YOU!"

"Oh? That happens to be my brother's favorite color as well….."

Bull shit.

"You're kidding me…."

"Nope~!"

"There is no way in Hell that Amaimon's favorite color is forest green!"

"Have you _seen _his hair?"

"Yes!"

"And..?"

"….It's look more emerald than forest green!"

"Preposterous! It is forest green, and natural too! All you have to do is check his-"

"Excuse me." Our gazes swiveled to the Exorcist, whom was staring at us both with a sweat drop. "Um….we're kinda in a meeting here.."

"Meetings can be re scheduled, Sir." I replied, turning back towards Mephisto.

"B-But this is about Satan's children!"

I turned back, frowning. "You mean Rin and Yukio Okumura?"

"Y-Yes….."

"They're fine, upstanding citizens. Now back to the issue of my ROOM COLOR…."

"But we heard they had a niece! A girl who is the daughter of Iblis!"

Iblis? I froze, expression blank. That was the Demon King of Flame….one badass dude and hardly ever seen in Assiah. Rumor had it he appeared many years ago, but no one could exactly pinpoint who he had possessed or what he had done….

"'S true." I looked at the hooker, eyeing her appearance critically. A bikini top, some shorts, a jacket…..some frickin awesome boots…oh. And her hair was red and yellow.

"…" I turned back to Mephisto and pointed at the hooker with my thumb.

"She an Exorcist?"

"Yes, Mimio-chan. This is Shura Kirigakure." Shura?

I turned back to her and smiled. "I like your name, Shura. And your boots."

She just smiled and I turned once again towards Mephisto…..

Only to find Amaimon staring at me intently through his fingers.

…

….

….

…

"I summon you forth! SHURABA!"

Destruction followed as I chased that son of a bitch through Cram School. He crashed into a classroom, me following snarling vicious and unlady like words that should never be uttered in public places. I heard various Exwires and a few teachers mumbling behind me as I swung Shuraba that the green haired male repeatedly.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Is that any way to talk to your uncle?"

"YOU ARE _NOT _MY UNCLE YOU PEDOPHILE!" I snarled and swung again, managing to get him across the face a bit. We both froze, and I watched the shiny red blood drip down his cheek slowly, glaring as it finally dripping off and onto his cream colored vest. Amaimon reached up and rubbed the blood away, eyeing the red on his hand like I had done earlier.

"Hmm…..I wonder what Iblis would say about his daughter behaving so horribly. Y'know, he just might cry…" I glanced up, looking straight into Amaimon's eyes. He seemed….to be mocking me, but I just kept staring, eventually dropping Shuraba and standing still.

"That's a good girl. Finally coming to realize that you're one of us." I watched dully as he took three steps forward and poked my forehead. "Now come on…..we have to go see Brother….."


	9. Chapter 9

_Chibi: Hello my lovelies. Miss me?_

…_..NO?_

_Just Mimio eh?_

_Mimio: Love you guys~! _

_Chibi: Oh shut it. e.e_

_Mimio: NEVAH!_

_Chibi: Dear God…..you're more of a teenager than I am…_

_Mimio: Yup._

_ON WITH THE SHOW~!_

…

-cue face palm-

"Amaimon…..what did I say about PROVOKING her?"

"Not to?"

"And yet here we are with damaged property, a number of worried students and teachers, and Renzou Shima saying he's going to end your life for stealing Mimio away. Amaimon…"

"Just wait until Iblis arrives…."

The two demon brothers stood there, watching over the currently unconscious Mimio and arguing about the consequences to come with their own relative.

"He's not going to be happy you knocked her out you know…."

"I'll deal with it when the time comes. You were moving to slow anyway, brother."

"At least I didn't cause damage to the school! Did you SEE what she did?"

"More proof she needs to know what she is."

"SHE ALMOST SUCKED AWAY YOUR SOUL WITH THAT SWORD!"

"Shut up!"

The new voice caused both heads to turn, and sure enough there stood Takashi Ginryuu, or as they knew him, the vessel and body of Iblis, King of Flame. He was wearing a pinstripe suit with a black fedora, his blondish gray hair combed back neatly and out of his grey eyes. At any given glance, he looked to be a normal human, but beneath the fedora edges were pointed ears and a tail hidden beneath his trousers. Iblis rubbed his face with a sigh and glanced at his sleeping daughter, weary.

"Iblis~! Always nice to see fami-"

"Shut up and explain to me why my DAUGHTER is currently unconscious on your couch Mephisto."

Blunt and straight to the point. Yup, that's Mimio's dad.

"Amaimon did it." Mephisto pointed at the spike headed male and he blinked, turning to look at his brother.

"Asshole."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Yes sir!" Mephisto saluted, his usual smirk gracing his lips. Amaimon just scratched his head before sighing.

"You never told us about having a daughter, Iblis."

"I never intended to tell anyone…"

"So…who's the lucky girl who got knocked up by you~?"

"Sakura Biyori. She was an Exorcist, if you recall."

"Ah yes~! I heard she had a child shortly before perishing, but I never knew it was our dear Mimio. Tell me, how did you two meet?"

-FLASHHHHHHHBACKKKKKKKKKKKKK-

"_Come forth and obey your master!"_

_The brunette woman watched as her piece of paper smoked and then a giant serpent appeared, coiling around her and eyeing the surrounding demons. Sakura sighed before pointing towards the largest, a salamander._

"_Sic em."_

_Within minutes, the demon were screeching in horrible agony as Sakura set about slashing whatever demon dared approached her without meeting her serpent familiar's fangs. Goblin guts flew, as well as a few eyeballs and other parts such as arms and tails. Sakura didn't give a care in the world about what she was killing, only that she made it out alive to see her boyfriend of three months for their anniversary. After she finished chopping and her serpent finshed eating a few Goblins, she blew out a sigh of relief and held her hand out, letting the snake put its head into her palm and rub against her skin with a happy hiss._

"_Good work Kulshedra….Time to go~!" she wasted no time in tearing apart the summoning paper and watching as the giant purplish snake disappeared._

_Sakura sighed again before looking down at the pocket watch she owned and screeching. "GOD DAMMIT I'M LATE AGAIN!"_

_-few minutes later~!-_

_The brunette stood outside a closed Chinese restaurant with another brunette male, shaking visibly and biting down on her lip._

"_I'm sorry Sakura…it's just…you're so stubborn and we've hardly had any time to get intimate…"_

"_N-No…I understand Kaoru…..it's okay! I…I'm glad that you're being honest with me about this…"_

"_Sakura, I dumping you. There's no use in sugar coating it."_

_With that, Sakura snapped and punched the brunette male in the face, knocking him clear off his feet with an undignified female sounding screech._

"_You know what! I should have never dated a bastard like you because apparently I'm too closed off! Go fuck yourself Kaoru, I don't need someone who can't deal with the facts!"_

"_Crazy bitch!" Kaoru scrambled to his feet and rushed off just as it began to pour rain, leaving Sakura alone under a flashing sign. She was weeping, obviously and let the rain soak through her clothes and make her colder. She never noticed a blonde male walking close, or even put an umbrella over her head until he spoke._

"_Miss?"_

_Sakura looked up, blinking through the water droplets on her eyelashes to land eyes on a guy that was just…beautiful in her eyes. His grey eyes were worried, and his blonde hair messy as he slid a coat over her shoulders._

"_Let's get you out of this rain…." Sakura didn't protest and let him drag her to a dry location, which was surprisingly close to the apartments she lived in. The male opened a door and she stepped inside, looking around at the white walls and leather couch. She heard the door shut behind her and turned, watching as the blonde dug through a hall closet and got out a few towels._

"_You should probably go in the bathro-"_

"_Why are you helping me?" She asked suddenly, watching him through her loose wet bangs, He blinked in surprise, before smiling serenely and handing her the towels._

"_I don't like seeing women cry in the rain. And you looked so heart broken, I couldn't help but want to aid you."_

"_I'm calling your bluff, Iblis."_

_Iblis blinked in surprise yet again before chuckling. "Nothing ever gets past you Sakura."_

"_What are you doing in Assiah?"_

"_I came to see the female who can supposedly see true demons. And you've found me out!"_

"…_Is this your real body?" Sakura's voice went soft and she reached out, tracing her hands along his cheek and up to his eyes, which shifted to a much more shiny silver color._

"_Yes."_

"…_..Iblis…." The way she said his name caught him off guard, as well as the fact that Sakura was suddenly in his arms, kissing his lips and wrapping her legs around his waist. She pulled away, blushing and staring at the demon's now pink cheeks. He watched, slowly, as a drop of water dripped from a stand of hair, landing on her nose and trailing down towards her reddened lips. Iblis darted forward and kissed Sakura slowly, hesitantly, almost afraid the woman in his arms would turn him away and shun him like the demon females had. But instead, she kissed back with a relieved sigh and twined her arms around his neck, burying and threading her fingers into his messy blonde hair._

_They parted, panting softly and staring._

"…_I never suspected an Exorcist like yourself would ever kiss a demon. Especially one of my caliber."_

"_What? Did I scare you or something?"_

"_No." Iblis smiled and pecked Sakura's lips quickly, walking over and dumping her on the couch. "But don't expect to get away now Sakura…you've gotten a long extinguished flame burning again.."_

_The brunette smirked and beckoned him down. "Bring it on tough guy…."_

_-FLASH BACK OVER BEFORE THEY GET TO MAKING MIMIO-_

Mephisto blushed, as well as Amaimon, when Iblis went into further detail about what transgressed between him and Sakura during those two weeks they were together. None of the males noticed that Mimio had stirred mid story and was currently laying there, listening as her father finally shed light on her mother in a long long time.

-REGULAR POV!-

I just lay there, looking at my father from behind my bangs as he went further and further into the story. Before Mephisto or Amaimon could get nosebleeds, however, I decided to let the dudes know I was awake.

"Dad…..stop. If you keep telling them about Mom's rockin bod they may just find a way to revive her."

Dad looked down and smiled, holding out his arms for me as I stood and walked forward quickly. What he didn't expect was my fist flying and crunching against his nose.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Ack!" The fatherly idiot fell, holding his bleeding nose and staring up at me in surprise.

"You couldn't even let me KNOW that you were a demon? SERIOUSLY? Do you know how MESSED UP that green haired bastard made me when he told me I was his NIECE! I swear by grandpa's grave, YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE ME MORE DETAILS ON THIS MATTER!" With that, I left the room, slamming the door shut behind me and hastily running down the hall and stairs, making my way towards the exit.

I needed to find Shima NOW.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chibi: Hi guys! Another chapter for all my little sweet hearts out there! This chapter is also for my friend SnatasScarf whom I've been talking with since this story was started! Fracs is such a cool dude! ^^ Also, Hikaru will be making another SHORT appearance this chapter, so give him a tiny round of applause he'll never get to hear!_

_ON WITH THE SHOW~!_

…

I fumbled through the ring of keys I had, making sure I grabbed the right one before sliding it into the keyhole and twisting left, the door swinging open the to reveal the boys dormitory. I blinked at the few males walking past before walking through the frame and shutting the door behind me, retrieving the key and walking down the hall, whistling silently.

"Ginryuu-san?"

"Koneko-ku-" I turned at the sound of my name, expecting to see Baldy but sure enough, there was Hikaru Hakamura, whom I hadn't seen since our little lunch conversation. He was clad in basketball shorts and a T-shirt, a towel covering his black hair which was dripping.

"Um….why are you in the boys dormitory?"

"How do you know you're not in the girls dormitory, Hakamura?" I quirked an eyebrow at him and he flushed faintly, looking around. His shy, blushing face made me want to crack up. Wait…yep. I was chuckling. "Wow…..I thought for sure you wouldn't fall for that Mister Geometry Whiz."

Hikaru's face snapped back towards me and he blushed more furiously, looking like a live tomato. I chuckled again, pointing at him as small tears formed in my eyes.

"Ha ha! I can't believe it! You look so much like a girl right now!" Hikaru frowned, his blush fading as he coughed into his hand.

"Well Ginryuu-san, as much as I amuse you, I have to ask you to lea-"

"MIMIO!"

I turned, barely catching sight of pink hair before a very heavy body collided with my own and sure enough, Shima stood there looking me over worriedly, eyeing the few scratches on my arms and making sure that it wasn't my blood on my face. (It was, but I didn't feel like making the big bloke worry anymore than he had too.)

"Pinky, I'm fine. Amaimon didn't hurt me that much…" He stopped in his frantic acts and gripped my shoulders, pulling me in for what I thought was a hug but….He kissed me. Rather fiercely mind you, his lips pretty much smashed against mine and I squirmed slightly. This was nothing like Amaimon's kiss. It was more primal, shocking the very sense of sarcasm from my being and for a minute, I felt like melting into it. But Shima pulled away before I could even kiss him back, and I felt Hikaru's eyes bearing very heatedly into my back. I blushed (very unlike my usual character) and stuttered for the first time in my life.

"S-Shima-kun…." He was frowning and staring and holy shit! Was that jelly I felt my knees becoming? I had never seen this side of Shima, not even when we were in Cram School or at lunch…He was being so serious and adult like…

Damn…..

I think he was serious about that love confession!

SONUVABITCH!

"Mimio, are you SURE Amaimon didn't hurt you at all? You're scratched up…"

"My own stupidity." I mumbled in response, still blushing.

"Your face has blood on it."

"I got a nosebleed from reading yaoi porn?"

"And your clothes are dusty!"

"I caused damage and dust settled on my clothes."

Pinky sighed and pulled me into a tight hug. I felt him burying his face against my hair (which I now realized was down) and breathe out softly as if he was trying to assure himself that it was really me and I was alive.

"Shima…" I whispered his name silently and closed my eyes, hugging back and burying my face against his neck. "Can we go somewhere more private? Hikaru's starting to freak me out a bit…"

He nodded and dragged me away, heading towards a room down the hall and opening it to reveal a neat and tidy bedroom which was probably his. I stepped inside quickly and jumped onto his bed with a soft squeal, grabbing a pillow and pulling it close like a teddy bear. Shima smiled (it looked a tad bit strained) and shut the door quickly, locking it behind him and jumping on the mattress by me.

"You're a handful, you know that?" I peeked over the pillows edge and inhaled softly. He was just laying there, no smile, but Shima looked completely calm and collected, his head resting on a spare pillow and tousling those bright pink locks.

"Yeah. Gave a lot of my uncles a run for their money." Including the ones who I'm actually related too. I wanted to add that, but instead bit down on the pillow, stifling fake giggles. Shima smiled and scooted over, pulling me into another hug, only this one was way more awkward and just plain….not perverted. Which was a new thing from him.

"I'm just glad you're safe Mimio…."

"Because you apparently love me?" Shima chuckled and nodded, setting his chin on the top of my head with a sigh.

"Yes. Because I love you."

…..


	11. Note

_Chibi: HI guys. I'm really sorry to announce this, but I'll have to put Gunsliger Girl on hiatus for awhile. I've gotten halfway through chapter eleven, but I'll have to turn my school laptop in soon and won't be able to write throughout summer break._

_Sorry! D:_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chibi: CHAPTER ELEVEN~! I figured I'd finish this up and show you guys before Summer break tore us apart. This will be the last chapter for awhile, but hey! I'll see you guys soon enough! It's only a couple of months!_

_SUMMER CHALLENGE! I dare all my artistic readers to try and make some fan art of Gunsliger Girl! Send it to me on DA. I'm __ChibiZombiePanda__!_

_ON WITH THE SHOW~!_

…_.._

"_WHAT?"_

Somehow, seeing this situation popping up didn't surprise me in the least. Rin and the others had ventured to Shima's dorm room. (I learned later that he had texted everyone while I slept, in which I promptly flicked him in the forehead and we began wrestling.) And the news…well….

I think Rin was taking it the hardest….NOT.

"So I'm your big uncle huh?" Said demon ruffled my already messy hair and grinned like a huge idiot just waiting to be punched. Yukio looked like he was about to slam his head into the wall, Shiemi was smiling (another idiotic grin) while Bon sat there face blank with Konekomaru, who was trying to snap him out of the daze he was apparently in. Shima, however, didn't really seem to give a shit that I was partially demonic. Of course, the blood relation would explain a LOT of stuff…..But of course, as weeks progressed, I realized I was more like Rin in some ways. The obscene and rude remarks, cooking skills (Shima sucked at cooking and forgot his lunch one day, so I gave him my bento. Instant brownie points.) and of course sword techniques. I didn't have many demonic powers. I couldn't create fire, only make it move how I wanted it too. Cool trick Iblis taught me. He wasn't Dad anymore either. Just…Iblis. Nothing more, nothing less and that's how I preferred it anyway. Never thought a demon could cuddle anyhow, or care about human emotions, but it turns out Iblis just happened to be in the human world for far too long. WAY TOO LONG.

"Mimio~"

I turned and glanced at Shima, who was busy reapplying his pink hair dye. I quirked a brow as he pointed towards the back of his head. "Help me get the back?"

"Whatever you say, blind man. Whatever you say."

Current time, it had been about a year since finding out and Shima had asked me out not even a week after the occurrence with my Dad and Amaimon. We were going steady and he was keeping his hands to himself (mostly). As for who wore the pants, that would be dear old Dad. He wasn't so pleased that I was with a pervert, but didn't try any crazy tactics to break us up. (Shima was actually my first boyfriend, so he was pretty tame.) As I applied the reddish goo to the back of said male's head I felt him stare at me through the mirror silently.

"Hey…..wanna go get some ramen after the dye washes out and stuff? We could go to your favorite stand." I smiled and rubbed some of the gel in. What a sweetheart.

"Sure."

The man was MAGIC.

It wasn't our first date, that was for sure, but we talked and joked and I gushed about the new yaoi manga I was reading, and the entire time…Shima didn't try anything like he usually did. He was actually being a gentle man, kissing my cheek occasionally and making me feel all jelly like. Jelly was something I associated with Shima now. It was the feeling I got in my legs when he kissed me, when I accidentally walked in on him when he was shirtless and spotted his scrawny body. I had a thing for scrawny guys anyway….but Shima brought a whole new level to nosebleeds. But anyway….back to the MAIN POINT HERE. *coughcough* No need for sexy mental images to pop up.

I slurped a mouthful of noodles into my mouth and purred at the sweet flavor. "Mmmm….Sugoi~"

Shima just laughed and slurped up his own noodles, making a small sound of agreement as he chewed. I smiled over at him and slurped up even more noodles.

"I can always see why you like this place. The noodles are pretty amazing!"

"Yup!" I giggled and nommed on a piece of ham. "It's almost as magical as Ichiraku ramen!"

"Ichiraku?"

"Shima, hun, you need to read Naruto more."

"But-"

"NO BUTS. You must read!"

"Then you have to read Kannazuki no Miko!"

"Oh hell naw! I do not read yuri manga! That's your domain!"

"Says the female who supports SasuNaru!"

I gasped, giving the pink haired male a playful glare. "Those two are MEANT for each other!"

"As Chikane and Himeko are!"

"Bull!" I pouted and slurped up the last of my noodles, chewing grumpily. "If those two were meant to be together, they wouldn't keep killing each other! And Himeko would make the honest decision to date Soma!"

"NEVER!"

"ABSOLUTELY!"

We paused, glaring at each other, and then both of us laughed, Shima wrapping an arm around my shoulder and using my body as support. God, did I love this idiot. We paid off our ramen and walked off, holding hands back towards the girls dorm.

Y'know what….

"Shima.." We paused in walking as he looked down at me in worry. It was the same expression he had when I popped up in the boys dorm. He was worried, and absolutely sure that he could fix something.

"Mimio, what's wrong?"

"You love me right?"

Pinky nodded, smiling softly all of a sudden. "Yeah. I really do love you Mimio."

I peered up at him through my bangs and felt a blush coming along. The heat rushed toward my cheeks and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to will it back. It's embarrassing enough to confess, but the sun was setting over the horizon and the shadows were bringing out that deepish look in his eyes.

"I love you too!"

I expected a shocked gasp or something, but instead I felt Shima press a kiss to my fore head and draw me into a very tight hug.

"I'm happy then Mimio."


	13. Chapter 13: Goodbye, True Cross

_Chibi: OMG I MISSED YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! The last two months you ask? COMPLETE TORTURE. I know Summer is meant for fun but I was so bored. I couldn't write at all and I had so many fucking plot bunnies…..-sniffles-_

_But anyway! I am so happy to see that Gunslinger Girl has 12 favs and so many followers! I love you guys sosososososososo verrrryyyyy much~! Naow, I shall get on with the bad news. This is Gunslinger Girl's last chapter. I can't figure out how to continue the story, but hey! I might make a sequel if you guys state your opinions. PLEASE. It's either a sequel to this story or a completely different fanfic. _

_ON WITH THE SHOW~!_

…

-GRADUATION! CONGRATS TO ALL STUDENTS!-

I glared up at the sign and huffed. Today was our last day at True Cross Academy and sure enough those bastards were happy we were leaving. I had gotten tearful goodbyes from Shiemi and some other people whose names I didn't bother remembering, but the one that had bothered me the most was Mephisto's. That bastard had completely forgotten to tell me about developing my visions and now they plagued me worst than ever. I kept seeing this weird sea of small demons swallowing up an old preist with some motherfucking AWESOME specs.

I wanted those specs.

But alas, he sorta seemed dead. Covered in blood with the regular blank look. It made my heart just a tiny bit before I reminded myself that it wasn't a relative of mine and I shouldn't worry.

But back to the matter at hand.

I needed to find a way to murder Mephisto.

The bastard had somehow tricked me into singing a song for the graduating students, which would include all my friends and even a few of the fangirls I had scared off for Yukio. This was not good. Mephisto expected a sweet little song and I hadn't the slightest idea about what to give him.

AND THEN IT HIT ME.

He tricked me, so I'll trick him! And if I made enough phone calls, I could pull it off too!

-GRADUATION TIME~!-

I adjusted the gown, scowling at the deep pink-purple shade. The entire outfit I was wearing was ridiculous, but what I had on underneath that made me a tiny bit better. If it was a show Mepphy wanted, then it was a show he was going to get! I cackled evilly, causing Bon and Shima to stare at me worriedly.

"Honey….you okay….?"

"Fine hun. Just thinking evil thoughts that involve making Mephisto _suffer._" Shima shuddered and went back to conversing with his friends. They all seemed to have a cautious aura, and I innerly squealed with delight. RIn joined them not a moment later and I have to say, that shade of purple did NOTHING for the guy's eye color.

Seriously.

Soon enough, we had all received our diplomas and Mephisto went on stage, not looking as nearly as clownish as he usually did. I quirked an eyebrow as he went on and did a speech about the last wonderful year and whatnot. I swear he glanced at me when mentioning the thing about making close friends, and I nearly flipped him off when he ended the stupid speech.

Time for the surprise~!

"And now our own Mimio Ginryuu will perform!" Half the crowd took a step backwards. "Enjoy!"

Yeah.

Enjoy my ass, clown.

The curtains rose and I took a quick moment to look over my shoulder. The band was there and dressed, and I was still decked out in cap and gown. The crowd started to make small comments, and I signaled.

One tap.

Two taps.

Three taps.

-RIP!-

I tore off the stupid purple material, standing proud in a dark red trench coat with black short, see through black stockings, my boots, and fingerless gloves. The band played loudly, and soon enough…

_There's no need to exchange a vow,  
>Today, we'll capture our future<em>

_Things that we wanted, we'll get it in our hands  
>Honestly, wonder why can't I smile wonderfully<em>

_Crying these tears doesn't mean we're being weak  
>Its not regret, its pieces from my pain<em>

_No matter how time goes, the fate goes,  
>I know there's only one thing for sure<br>Thinking to myself, from being lost in this moment,  
>Tomorrow, I'm going to go forward.<em>

_Always wanted to think,  
>How my heart is after all that,<br>I can't switch it  
>Always ruined the unchangeable future<br>I can see, the unsurprising melody  
>That useless person, even when he smiles, he's shining bright<br>All the more, why does he shine?_

_Is it really a lie  
>Don't give me an excuse<br>My heart wants to feel it_

_Definitely love, fantasy  
>I don't want to deceive it<br>Even if I'm hurt  
>I want to understand it and its a<br>Strong wish  
>There's also time when I fret<em>

_When the sky sheds tears,  
>I spread my hands<br>In another ten years will this wind still be around_

_No matter how time goes, the fate goes,  
>I know there's only one thing for sure<em>

_Even if we fight, even if there's such thing  
>I will not give up<br>Just like this, I wont let go  
>Strongly grasping your right hand's warmth<br>I'll be here_

I sang the last lines proudly, watching as the crowd cheered and Mephisto's face went completely white from shock. It felt amazing doing this.

I felt free like those bullets that finally get shot.

I felt like a true Gunslinger.


	14. SEQUEL NOTICE

Chibi: Err…. Not sure if you guys knew this or not (cause let's face it, it's been awhile.) but I UPLOADED the Gunslinger Girl sequel! (With correct spellings! :D) Just go to my profile and look for anything with Bullet Requiem in the title. (There's only one thing.) The story only has two chapters (and one review.) and I can't keep going without you guys!

So…. Yea.


End file.
